


Dream Boy

by I_Fear_I_Fell



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, holding hands as a metaphor for emotional vulnerability, the real world au is more of an implied backdrop thing, the songfic part is pretty minimal tbh, very slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Fear_I_Fell/pseuds/I_Fear_I_Fell
Summary: Virgil studied Roman’s hands, casually resting on the table. They were broad, tan, and calloused from use, especially on the pads of his fingers where he held down the strings of his guitar. His hands weren’t unfamiliar, quite the opposite; Virgil knew just how they felt pressed against his own. Roman was nothing if not affectionate.Nonetheless, something about them seemed so daunting, so far away. He could reach right over, just across the desk, and hold them if he wanted. They were right there. Roman would probably want him to. There was no reason he couldn’t, when they were walking down the street, spending time with their friends, watching movies together, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like a gap he didn’t quite know how to bridge....A prinxiety song fic for "Dream Boy" by Beach Bunny!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Dream Boy

_Sometimes I think I see your ghost  
In passing hallways, the staircase to my apartment_

Virgil studied Roman’s hands, casually resting on the table. They were broad, tan, and calloused from use, especially on the pads of his fingers where he held down the strings of his guitar. His hands weren’t unfamiliar, quite the opposite; Virgil knew just how they felt pressed against his own. Roman was nothing if not affectionate. 

Nonetheless, something about them seemed so daunting, so far away. He could reach right over, just across the desk, and hold them if he wanted. They were right there. Roman would probably want him to. There was no reason he couldn’t, when they were walking down the street, spending time with their friends, watching movies together, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. He wasn’t sure why, but it felt like a gap he didn’t quite know how to bridge.

It was ridiculous. Roman reached out to hold his hand all the time, never seeming to doubt that Virgil’s own hand would be waiting for him when he did. But Virgil just couldn’t seem to ignore his inhibitions and… put himself out there, maybe. He wasn’t sure how to describe it. 

Roman seemed to sense his gaze across their shared desk, turning to catch Virgil’s eye. Virgil flushed a little, ducking his chin down into his hoodie. 

“You okay?” he asked, his hands shifting to move off the table, seemingly without realizing it. Virgil’s eyes tracked the movement for a second, then flickered back up to Roman’s slightly confused face. 

He swallowed down the complicated feelings rising in his throat. He couldn’t put a name on them, and he didn’t want to think about it just yet. 

“Yeah, just fine.” 

_I accidentally self impose  
Bashful thoughts, careless wants, emotional involvement_

Roman’s touch on his face was soft but attentive, the pads of his fingers skimming his cheek in a way that was just shy of ticklish. Virgil couldn’t bring himself to care, their lips pressed tightly together and his own hands tangled in Roman’s curly auburn hair. He could feel Roman smiling goofily into their kiss and he broke away, leaning back into Roman’s hold, strong against the dip of his back. Roman’s grin didn’t fade; in fact, it seemed to spread even more, teeth shining out from his face. His hair was obviously disheveled, parts of it sticking in the air, and Virgil snorted. 

“You sap,” Virgil murmured, burying his head in Roman’s shoulder to hide his own smile. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“You know you love it,” Roman retorted, tousling Virgil’s hair. Virgil just grinned into his shoulder, not knowing how to reply. He figured his silence was answer enough. 

_If you're gonna love me make sure that you do it right  
I'll be under your window in the moonlight_

“We have to run if we don’t want to miss it!” Roman shouted over his shoulder. Virgil pulled a face, but jogged along anyway. Roman wordlessly reached back to pull him along, beaming. 

“You sure this is even the right way?” Virgil wheezed a little, brushing his dyed fringe out of his eyes. 

Roman’s grip on his hand was clumsy but firm, tangling their fingers together as they ran. Laughter was bursting out Virgil’s throat, floating through the air and filling the street with the gentle noise. His stomach fizzed with giddiness and forget butterflies, his heart was bursting with explosions like fireworks, popping and crackling through him with anticipation. He couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much. Their feet were slapping the pavement as they ran, shocks jittering through Virgil’s legs where the thin soles of their shoes hit the ground, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Roman shot him a glance, eyes crinkling at the corners from him smile. “Positive! I’ve been here plenty of times, don’t worry!” 

_You've got my heart bursting at the seams  
Maybe you're the boy from my dreams_

“Do you trust me?” Roman asked, holding his hand down over the edge of the roof. “Don’t worry, I’m strong enough to lift you.” Virgil hadn’t been strong enough to hoist himself over the side, and now Roman was on top and looking down on him, his wide brown eyes soft and open palm extended down to Virgil. 

Virgil shifted, a little nervously. They had scaled the fire escape of the side of the building, partially concealed down the shadowed alley, but the soft orange glow of the street lamps off the road emanated even down the alley, giving the slightly wet cement a look like molten honey, bouncing off the brick walls of the buildings to illuminate Roman’s face. He wanted to appreciate the beauty of the moment, but his nervousness was getting to him. Roman had said the steps weren't visible to passerby, but what if they got caught? What if Roman was disappointed in him, though? What if-- 

“Virgil, it’s okay,” Roman said gently, breaking through his spiraling thoughts. “We can go back if you want. I don’t want to force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

_Oh, I tend to keep my heart locked water-tight  
All you gotta do is meet me after, meet me after midnight_

Virgil strengthened his resolve. Forget about the what-if’s for now, what did he actually want? He considered it for a moment, then let himself give Roman a shaky smile. 

“No, I want to. Come on, give me your hand.” 

Roman gripped his forearm, hoisting him the extra six inches that had kept him from reaching the roof. He tumbled a little over the edge, falling into Roman’s chest, sending the both of them toppling down onto the smooth cement. Roman let out a little “oof,” giggling all the while. 

_You're poetically inclined  
Scrambled words, painting her in technicolor_

“I guess you could say I’m falling for you,” Roman joked, a little breathy from where Virgil was resting on his chest. 

“Gross,” Virgil said in mock-disgust. Roman snorted. 

“We should be getting up, it should be starting soon,” Roman replied. When Virgil just grumbled without moving, he gently poked his sides, and Virgil scrambled off immediately with a hiss. He stuck his tongue out teasingly. 

“There’s no need to resort to those kinds of tactics, you scoundrel,” Virgil teased, mock-glaring down at him. “Kind of underhanded for a Prince, don’t you think?”

“You started it!” 

“Did not!” 

“Did too!” 

“Oh yeah, so what did I do? C’mon, I’m waiting to hear it,” Virgil giggled, deftly avoiding Roman’s hand inching towards his stomach. 

“You’re just too cute. It’s illegal, I tell you!” Roman posed his hands dramatically. 

“It is not!” Virgil retorted on instinct, then blushed as the words sank in. “Also, I’m not cute.” 

Roman cocked an unimpressed eyebrow. “Face it. You are.” 

“Am not.” 

“Are too!” 

Virgil relented, trying not to be blush and failing. “Ugh. Whatever. Fine.” 

_Easy love is hard to find  
Blushing eyes she replies "You feel like summer"_

The first boom of fireworks caught them both off guard, both of their heads snapping towards the sound. Virgil’s little flinch didn’t go unnoticed by Roman, who asked, “You okay?” 

Virgil nearly replied sarcastically, but swallowed his retort down to use sincerity instead. 

“Yeah, still okay,” he replied, meeting Roman’s eyes. “I’m just happy to be here with you right now.” 

Roman smiled, lighting up his face. “Me too.”

He scooted across the roof and towards Virgil, tugging his back towards him to rest against his chest. Roman bundled Virgil up in his arms, his varsity jacket hanging around Virgil’s lankier form where Roman’s arms encircled his shoulders. Virgil snuggled back into Roman, relaxing against him, letting Roman’s chin rest against his shoulder. 

The sky was sparkling with fireworks, crackling and popping above the city skyline. Bright primary colors exploded into the air, sparks descending towards the earth but never reaching it. Every time it seemed like the show was going to be over, another round of fireworks would be set off. Distantly, Virgil thought he could hear the cheering of the crowd watching them as well. The air seemed charged with excitement, a floaty kind of joy, and the sky seemed to stretch out ahead of him, dappled with little pinpricks of scattered stars. 

Roman was warm where he pressed against his back, and even though he couldn’t see his face he could picture the warm happiness there. 

This time, Virgil decided to make the first move. He reached back and took Roman’s hands in his own, clasping them as best he could in his smaller hands. 

He wanted to be able to speak just through his gentle grip, the loving care expressed through his hands saying so many things he wasn’t able to articulate, somewhere between _I want to take care of you_ and _I never want this moment to end_ and _I never want to leave you._

From Roman’s equally deliberate hold, Virgil knew he understood. 

_You've got my heart bursting at the seams  
Maybe you're the boy from my dreams_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little break from the other projects I'm writing! I love Beach Bunny and I just thought this song was cute and fit prinxiety really well. It kind of spiraled from there lol. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this! It was nice to write a sweet little oneshot, even though a tiny bit of angst made its way in there anyway. 
> 
> Comment to let me know what you think! Have a great day!


End file.
